Wandering
by TheEndlessVoid
Summary: Marcus Damon and his trusty partner have to search and protect a girl to save the universe. Apparently. Anyway, the bad news is that that 'girl' is far away. A different universe, in fact. X-over of all the series. OCs Needed!
1. Chapter 1

I really should stop uploading new stories when I've got 3 more that I've just started. It's a very bad habit of mine.... Anyway, this is, what I think, is the **worst story I've ever written, **probably because it only took a quarter of an hour.

Just a little side note, this story is set a while after the events of 'The revenge of Diabolomon (or however you spell it)' and the defeat of king drasil, so the characters haven't changed much. But I may have made them a OOC.

Ah, well. ENJOY.

* * *

In a flash of blue light and a loud 'bang', Marcus dematerialized in a narrow alleyway. Nothing and no-one was there, a row of lamp-posts that looked like they had been squashed together. They hardly produced any light anyway so he wondered why they were even there. He tried to squeeze through the place but the sword he was carrying and his muscular shoulders weren't helping at all.

Awkwardly, he held his sword sideways and wriggled so he could actually get somewhere. After a few moments of feeling like a worm in the ground, he ended up in a street. For the first time since he landed in this dimension, he noticed that it was night. In the moonlight, he also noticed the state of his clothes; if you could call the wrecked rags of his t-shirt and his jeans 'clothes'.

He wondered if he could get some clothes in a shop. Chuckling at that thought, he tried to count how long it had been since he had actually gone into a shop. And wore 'proper' clothes. Walking in a random direction, he pulled out his digivice. It wasn't as clean and un-damaged as it was a long time ago but it still worked. Well, _kind of _anyway.

Marcus jabbed at a button. Nothing happened. He jabbed another button. Nothing happened again. He slammed another button. Amazingly… nothing happened at all. The next few moments was spent by Marcus by hitting buttons, swearing loudly and looking into a blank screen. Slumping down on the floor, he screamed loudly.

It was all very well a while ago, when he and his 'little orange friend' traveled the digital world, fighting enemies and doing justice…etc, but then, he was somehow contacted by a little old man. For one thing, it was surprising that a man pops up on you're personal digivice but it was even more surprising that the man (calling him something like 'Gennai' or something) demands that _only he _could save the universe.

The old man gave him a few instructions:

Go to the digi-void and jump into a portal. (This was rather 'unhelpful' because he didn't know where the digi-void was and what it was. With a tiny bit of 'help', he got there, only to find there was a sea of whirlpools that, quite frankly, didn't look 'safe'.)

Save the girl… (Again, sounds cool, but it left Marcus completely clue-less. _What girl? What does she look like? Who the flippin' heck is she?_)

…And save the universe. (That one probably didn't make ANY sense at all.)

Because of the many portals, he and Agumon split up. Unfortunately, Gennai didn't tell them that the portals sent them into different universes. Namely, parallel ones.

Soon, Marcus would learn that Gennai had somehow installed inter-dimensional travel machines into Agumon's mouth and his digivice. How he did was a mystery for they only had 'met' once. And it also took a while to work out how it worked.

While Marcus pondered, he didn't notice that there was someone standing in front of him, looking at him rather confused. With chocolate-brown hair and eyes, as Marcus looked up at her, he realized how much she resembled his own sister at home, a few dimensions away from here. They both looked at each other for a while, frozen and both puzzled under the moonlight.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking down at his ripped clothes and his revealing bare chest. She added, stammering, "…s…sir?"

"Err…" Marcus pulled his 't-shirt' together and smiled, standing up. "Thanks."

"Kari's the name." She smiled back. "Kari Kamiya."　　

--

Tai looked at the person in the doorway. He was in rags, with scraggly brownish-orange hair covered in soot along with his dirty, muddy face. Oh, yeah, he also had a sword. It wasn't everyday that a man _with a sword_ appeared in your doorway, with your little sister, holding her bags and shopping.

"Welcome home." Tai said, looking into the eyes of the stranger, implying the exact opposite. He then hissed at Kari in a whisper that even Marcus could clearly hear, "Kari, we need to talk." The stranger smiled back at the glaring Tai, albeit rather sheepishly.

"What are you thinking?" Tai dragged Kari out of the stranger's view with an angry expression on his face. "You can't just _bring _people into our house! And look at the time!" He pointed at the clock.

"He was alone o the streets! I couldn't just leave him!" Kari said, not shouting but getting her message clear into Tai's face. "And he's not my boyfriend." Kari added before Tai could say anything more.

Tai glared at Marcus through the room he was in. The man was now sitting on a chair, looking into the rooms. He looked rather bored, resting his head backwards on a wall. His head was tilted towards the kitchen.

"Has Gatomon visited?" Kari hissed, looking worried. When Tai shook his head, she looked relived but Tai didn't.

"But Agumon's in the kitchen making our tea." Tai muttered. It took both of them a moment to realize the seriousness of the situation. "W… We should get him out shouldn't we?"

Kari nodded, and then the 2 siblings scrambled towards the kitchen. To their dismay, Marcus was already there shocked at the sight of the digimon and so was Agumon who was wearing a frilly pink apron that was too big for him and clearly the property of Mrs. Kamiya.

"He's wearing an apron and cooking…" Marcus said, surprised, pointing at the Agumon who had dropped his pan that he was holding. "I thought all they did was eat _but that one's cooking!"_

Kari and Tai looked at each other. Both their faces were masks of utter confusion. They both knew it was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

I've just remembered that I need to put in a disclamer 'cos I forgot at the top.

**DISCLAMER:** I DON'T OWN DIGIMON. WHICH SUCKS.

Tell me if I should continue it, because, well, I personally don't think I will.

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray! Chappie 2! Woo Hoo!

Err... Just a few things to say before we get started...

In the next few chapters, there will be lots of human vs Digimon battles- as in governments and tanks and worldwide crisis agains claws and digital data. Yeah, and the Digi-destened around the world aren't going to saty quiet, oh no. And because I'm a lazy old idiot, I want my readers to think of OC characters. They could be in any universe (season), but it would be easier to put them in the plot if they lived in the Tamers universe. But that dosen't mean that they have to.

Set it out like this:

NAME:  
AGE:  
APPEARANCE/ PERSONALITY (optional):  
DIGIMON PARTNER (Can be an OC or an existing):

Oh, and tell me if you want me to kill them off or not. Most of them will probably make cameo appearences but a few may die for the greater good; so just tell me if you don't want me to butcher them.

So, withoust much ado, ENJOY!

**DISCLAMER**: You know the drill. I don't own Digimon blah blah blah.

* * *

A few parallel universes away, Hypnos was running wild. The digital world had hardly caused them any problems lately; In fact, half of Hypnos's crew were probably working normal jobs because of it.

"Digital gate opened in South America. A few more opening in Germany and France. Sightings of Digimon roaming the North Atlantic Sea." Riley, one of the remaining staff and chief system operator shouted. She was actually half-enjoying herself, for it had been a while ever since she had worked so fast.

Monitors and lights were flashing like mad, an alarm wailed like a hungry baby. Yamaki stood in the middle of it all barking commands at the remaining crew, while twiddling with his lighter.

"Do we have enough power to use the Juggernaught system?" Yamaki shouted over the sirens, looking into a monitor himself. He barely heard Riley reply 'yes'. As he tapped a button, 10 bright lights filled the roof, which also doubled as a giant screen. "What's happening?" Yamaki asked, shouting again.

"10 more gates have opened; they include Spain, Canada, South Korea…" Tally, another former worker said, but she was interrupted when Yamaki raised his hand, meaning to shut up. Another light joined the roof, except this time it was blue, unlike the red dots that represented Digimon.

"Juggernaught system activated sir." Riley said. The blue dot moved across the screen and then faded abruptly. Yamaki looked up, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. His monitor exploded in white flames in front of him, and all the rest of the monitors followed. Tally shrieked, a little shaken but unhurt. "All the digital gates around the world are interfering with our electronic devices, sir." Riley muttered.

"Call Janyu. NOW!" Yamaki ordered at Tally who was now panicking. Leaping off her seat, she scrambled for a telephone. Yamaki rolled his eyes and reminded her that the electronic devices were all broken. Tally said 'ah' quietly, under her breath and ran out the door.

"What the hell is happening?" Yamaki said quietly to himself.

--

"So… Gennai sent you to save this… girl?" Tai repeated. His sister and him where sitting around the table, watching Marcus munch happily on Agumon's cooking. Marcus nodded, his mouth full of spaghetti. "So… who is it?" Marcus shrugged, gulping down a glass of water.

"Nice cooking." Marcus remarked at Agumon. Agumon smiled sheepishly.

--

Janyu Wong ran into the Hypnos headquarters, shortly followed by his son, Henry, with Terriermon perched on his head. Tally scrambled after them, gasping for breath.

"What took you so long?" Yamaki growled fiercely. Tally stood back a step, behind Janyu's back. After getting an angry look from Riley, Yamaki coughed and said, "Never mind."

"Nice to meek you again." Riley said smiling holding out a hand. Henry shook it, although his eyes where focused on the map in the middle of the room.

"Now's really not the time." Yamaki hissed, though everyone could hear them.

On the table in front of him was a giant map of the world. Various pins and needles where laid out on different countries and towns. In some places, there was a giant sign that mean 'Radioactive'. Also there where bigger blobs of blue-tack stuck on some parts of the map too. Terriermon looked rather bemused but the rest of the 'team' knew that this wasn't a thing to be bemused at. For at every 'radioactive' spot and blob of blue-tack on the map, it had loads of red pins pinned near it.

"This is bad." Janyu said quietly, looking at the map. Terriermon cocked his head sideways.

"Why?" the digimon asked, scratching his head with his long ears.

"All those spots on the map," Henry explained, "Are very dangerous places. Like… Nuclear power plants or… teat facilities… or…"

"Uranium bomb storage." Yamaki cut in impatiently, saying at as though it wasn't such a big deal.

"What's a…a…a b…boomb?" Terriermon asked, clearly irritating Yamaki, since he was finding it hard to cut into the conversation. Henry noticed this and quickly replied:

"They go boom."

Yamaki decided to ignore the digimon and the child and turned to Janyu who was looking very, very scared and worried. He pointed to the blue-tack.

"What does this represent?" Yamaki looked down to what he had been pointing at.

"It represents all major military bases around the world." Yamaki stated. He also added, "The red pins represent digital gates, by the way." Tally looked at Yamaki.

"Is it an coincidence that digital gates have happened to open near all nuclear facilities and military bases?" Tally asked peering at the map. Riley shook her head and Tally gasped. "Blimey." She whispered.

"Are you saying that someone's opened digital gates in important places? Are you saying that someone did this on purpose?" Henry asked, shrugging Terriermon's questions away. Everyone nodded.

"That's not the only problem." Yamaki explained, "The electro-magnetic waves emitting form the digital gates are interfering with all electronic machines. Hospitals and telephone lines aren't working. Whoever did this wants this earth gone!"

--

Takato looked out of the window of the bakery. He wished something interesting would happen for it had been a long while since locomon ran wild. He ached and missed the thrill of adventure. He stepped towards the automatic doors of the bakery that they had installed quite recently; but the doors didn't open. His mum looked troubled too behind the counter, as her cash machine seemed to go crazy.

"Has Guilmon been biting the cash machine again?" She asked her son who was trying to open the automatic doors manually. Takato shook his head as he fell onto the floor from pulling too hard.

"Mum, the doors have gone faulty already." Takato said as he picked himself up and rubbing his bum. He looked up to see smoke and the smell of burnt bread drifting out of the kitchen.

"Takato, have you been messing around with the oven?" Takato's dad asked angrily as he marched towards his son. Takato raised his hands in the air and shook his head. Takato's dad raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go and ask Guilmon." Takato muttered, going upstairs to see if his partner was causing havoc around the house.

His room was as messy as usual. Homework and his goggles tossed across the floor. The covers of his bed where wrinkly and all over the place. His digivice was hanging on a coat hook and his pocket money was strewn along under the cupboards in a perfect, neat line. Guilmon seemed to find a new hobby one he came back.

On his desk was a fairly big red lizard like creature with intricate markings on his skin. Guilmon. Not exactly the 'puppy in the window'- but then again who would want a pet that can't shoot fire out of its mouth and evolve into different things? Guilmon was staring out of the window. As Takato approached him, he saw that Guilmon's pupils had gone thin like a cats and that he was growling. It was a low, menacing growl.

Takato had seen this before. It was what happened when other Digimon appeared.

"Impossible…" Takato muttered. It had been ages since Digimon had appeared- even the attack of the jibbering, slimy Parasimon had possessed the runaway Locomon…Takato was so caught in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Guilmon was getting ready to jump.

Out of Takato's window…

--

Takato's dad looked into the oven and frowned. It was a new one, all sparkly and shiny. He was kind of fond of it. Until it roasted their lunch. With a sigh, he took off his cook's hat and placed it onto the table, walking off to go and wash his hands. Just as he was about to turn on the tap, he jumped in surprise.

"Dad, I'm going out!" His son shouted louder than he really should of. He sounded like he was in a hurry. He nodded, not bothering to even turn around. There was a sound of the back door opening with a creak and closing with a slam.

As he looked back at the oven, he noticed that several loaves of bread on the table had disappeared. He smiled, looking at the door. He used to do that too, and was usually scolded by _his _dad.

He scratched his head, looking at the oven. What could he do?

While he was thinking, he couldn't even notice that the floor was shaking slightly. The pots and pans hung on the wall rattled together and knives and forks shook as if they were getting seizures. Sparks flew out of the oven unexpectedly and Takato's dad shielded his eyes.

"What is going on?" He asked himself. Of course, he was talking about the oven, not the strange tremors.

Takato's dad turned to the back door, wondering if he should go to the nearest take-away to buy their lunch.

But as he did a blinding blue light filled the room. It was nothing like he had ever seen before, and a thundering roar of wind blasted in every direction possible, throwing Takato's dad off his feet. It felt like standing in the middle of a cyclone. Currents of energy hummed like it was singing a song, blasting all electronic devises in the kitchen, including the oven. It burst into flames like a bonfire. Takato's dad screamed as he narrowly dodged the flames that burst out of it.

Then, all the trouble stopped. The wind and the humming energy went away in a blink of an eye and the oven stopped roaring flames. Instead of the blue light there stood a lizard like thing with a red belt strapped around its big, orange claw. It had deep eyes and seemed very human despite the fact that it was a giant, 2-legged orange lizard.

"Takato?" It asked, looking confused at the man in front of him and almost pronouncing the man's son's name wrong. Takato7s dad pointed out of the door. The lizard smiled and bowed then blew fire from its mouth, incinerating the door and it scampered away.

Takato's dad just sat there bemused. Talking big orange lizards? Wasn't Guilmon the only dragon-thingy?

He sighed. Something told him that the world wasn't quite sane as he thought it was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, though I have left it on somewhat of a cliffhanger.

I'm looking forward for your characters- if I get any...

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for the long wait guys. I was err.... sick. Nah, that's my lie- I was just dozing around.

Thanks to everyone who made an OC for me. They are:

**HERO SLAYER  
TACOMON**

**  
**

In this chapter (and possibly a few others) I use **HERO SLAYER's **character Tsubasa Hibiki. Just a small note- I've made him into a military commander, and he originally wasn't. Otherwise, nothing's changed. 's creation will apear in the next chapter. Sadly, I can't seem to fit **TACOMON**'s characterinto the overall plot so I'm sorry 'bout that.

* * *

The helicopters blazed across the grey dull sky of Texas, America. Sgt. Adams looked out of the window and frowned.

Even when he was little, he didn't believe in monsters. He wasn't the kind to check underneath his bed every bed-time to look for monsters under it. He wasn't scared of the dark or spiders either. In fact, he was pretty much unaffected by many things that scared normal people. Even the odd zombie film couldn't scare him out of his wits.

But 40 years later, he was peeing his pants in fear.

Perhaps it was the urgency of the situation. Perhaps it was because the casualties began to rise slowly. Maybe it was because of the monsters rampaging through the cities devouring and ripping everything apart. Perhaps it was the fact that their weapons were almost useless against them.

_No._ Sgt. Adams thought. _It isn't that_.

It was probably because of his commander. He wouldn't be terrified if it was a big, muscular middle-aged man with a face of granite. He had met a fare share of men like that and worked for them. But no. Hell no. His commander wasn't big, middle-aged and he didn't have a face of granite.

He was a teenager.

He was averaged size, about the same size and age as the Sergeant's daughter. His messy black hair looked rather deliberate- or maybe it wasn't; as Sgt. Adams couldn't tell anything about him from his face. It was blank. A blank piece of A4 paper could have been less blanker than this boy's poker face. His brown eyes gazed into nothingness. On his T-shirt, there was a small golden label saying _Tsubasa Hibari COMMANDE_. The 'R' from 'Commander' had been rubbed off.

_Japanese, eh. _Sgt. Adams thought. He had been there once. A mission about some kind of giant blob that attacked the city. When he got there though, it had disappeared. 'Defeated' His old commander had told him. '_Tsubasa_' meant 'wings'. Sgt. Adams quietly thought why his mother had named him that since he looked more like a heavy rock than the light wings of a bird.

But the most surprising thing of all was that sat next to him was a bipedal, talking lizard holding a chunky gun and wearing military amour for battle. His eyes looked like a small 5-year olds but his always alert hands that gripped the gun was that of an experienced soldier. Or maybe he was just nervous because everyone in the helicopter was staring at him…

"We're here." Commander Hibari said, making Sgt. Adams yank his gaze off the lizard. It was monotone voice that told noting about himself. The whole platoon of soldiers in the helicopter clicked their guns in unison. "Open the door." The commander told the driver. There was a metallic buzzing sound and the door of the helicopters slid open in mid air. Wing gushed inside and almost knocked the Sergeant of his feet.

One by one, the soldiers jumped out and yanked at the parachute until only the commander and the sergeant were left alone together. Adams put his hand before him, signaling the commander to go first. Hibari nodded gratefully and before Adams could stop him, he jumped outside without putting on a parachute sack at all. The lizard followed in his footsteps. Gasping, Adams jumped out to try and catch him.

The immense wind against Adam's face was overwhelming, but he ignored it and pressed on. He lunged passed a cloud and it exploded into tiny droplets of water.

"COMANDER!" He shouted at the top of his voice as he yanked at the parachute line.

"Yes?" A calm voice asked next to him. It was Hibari and he was levitating! Or so Adams thought until the cloud underneath his commander burst and there was a bigger lizard with giant claws and many weapons (especially a giant bayonet). Out of the lizards' backpack was a roaring fire- it was a jet pack that was keeping Hibari and the lizard in the air.

Sgt. Adams was speechless.

Hibari signed. Probably. It was hard to tell with wind gushing in the sergeant's ears.

"I'll explain later." Tsubasa said with a hint of shyness in his voice.

As he gracefully disappeared into the clouds, Sgt. Adams felt like he finally knew why the commander's mother had called Commander Tsubasa '_Wings_'.

--

The campfire crackled quietly in the subconscious. Tommy Himi and Takuya Kanbara lied down on the wet night grass beside each other and looked up into the midnight sky. Sadly there were no stars in sight, so it was slightly boring- but neither of the 2 boys said anything.

This camp was ment to be a reunion for the digi-destened- it was exactly 1 year after they came back home to the human world from over _there_. But unfortunately many couldn't come. Zoë had moved away and lived far away so she couldn't exactly come. J.P was currently in America on holiday and Koichi and Koji declined the offer. God knows what they were doing.

Tommy sighed. So did Takuya. It was ment to be a great party. But no-one was there.

"So," Tommy asked, attempting to start a conversation. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much." Takuya said plainly. It seems he wasn't in the best mood in the world. Tommy's attempt to start a conversation had failed miserably.

Takuya looked into the dark clouds. For a fraction of a second, a green eerie light shone suddenly. Takuya jumped up. Tommy looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I though I just…" Takuya pondered. "…Doesn't matter. Probably just a plane or something."

But it did matter though. As the 2 boys lied down and drifted to sleep, they probably didn't know the doom that was yet to come.

--

"So, I better get going." Marcus said, wiping tomato sauce off the sides of his mouth. "Thanks for the dinner." Kari smiled. Agumon smiled. Tai didn't. He obviously wasn't too keen on his little sister bringing random men off the street and into their house.

As Marcus went to the door and put his hand on the door, Tai blurted out:

"What else did Gennai say?" He asked. "About this girl you have to find."

"He told me it was an innocent girl." He scratched his neck, pondering. "A girl of light." The Kamiya family froze.

"What did he say Gennai needed her for?" Tai asked.

"I remember him saying one word." Marcus said. "...Se dévouer... "

Tai got a shiver up his spine.

"That's the French word for sacrifice, isn't it?" Tai whispered. He had heard it before in one of those American detective films. It was a deadly whisper. Kari looked pale and so did Agumon. Marcus didn't have a clue what they were on about.

Kari gulped.

"Sacrifice…."

* * *

Ooh. Creepy. But remember; _Nothing is as it seems..._

*Ahem*. Sorry. Remember, I'm still looking for OCs, so keep posting them!

**NOTE-** The french at the end may be wrong. And er... I did get it from 'one of those American detective films' like Tai.

Til' next time! BYE!


End file.
